Divide in two and a demon seal the fate of the wor
by backlight
Summary: O que aconteceria se Naruto não fosse filho de Minato com Kushina e sim um Asakura e irmão Gêmeo de Hao,Legado de Minato. Naruto Asakura.Naruto super forte.Naruto\Shaman king\outros Crossover.Naruto\Anna história.


Só para avisar eu atualizare todas as minhas Histórias e essa aqui se quer perguntas me mande para min.

Naruto Não me pertence e nem outros crossovers que terão eles pertencem masashi kishimoto e outros agora

Divida um demônio em dois E selara o destino mundo(Divide in two and a demon seal the fate of the world)

Minato estava desesperado A kyuubi estava Atacado Konaha ele tinha uma técnica shiki fuujin mais não Tinha Nenhum Jeito de Selar a raposa num Homem Adulto porque Corpo de Adulto Já tinha As bobinas de Chakra Dissolvidas Um criança da mesma forma não ia resistir um Bebê Daria porque as bobinas estavam em desenvolvimento mais ele não Consegui Pedir um pai ou uma mãe para Selar a Kyuubi.

Ele suspira e fala: Kami me ajude-me de um sinal.

Foi Quando Minato ouvi Um Gritou mulher no Quarto num quarto de Hospital Perto dele.

Ele correr abriu a sala e Viu que a quem estava la.

Estavam no quarto Seis pessoas.

Primeiro foi um Senhor idade de pequena estatura com Cabelos grisalhos olhos pretos usando um Quimono Azul com Colete Marrom sandálias de madeiras com meias.

A segunda foi Uma Senhora De Idade de Pequena estatura com cabelos Grisalhos com Óculos escuros Usa uma camiseta verde um Quimono Marrom por baixo de um Casaco Branco Sandálias de Madeira.

A terceira Pessoa era um Homem Jovem alto com cabelos castanhos espetado Longos fios por trás e pela Frente com olhos escuros usava um quimono branco com sandálias de madeiras.

A quarta Era uma mulher Jovem com cabelo Castanho longo Repartido em dois lados olhos escuro Usava quimono branco com sandálias de madeiras.

Nos Braços da mulher eram duas Crianças Gêmeas de cabelos escuros com Olhos Castanhos um Tinha um Olhar preguiçoso mais sorrir e Outro Tinha um olhar Frio e um Sorriso mal estampado no seu Rosto.

Os nomes dessas Pessoas eram Keiko Asakura

Mãe de Naruto e Hao.

Shaman tipo Miko. Yohmei Asakura

Avô de Naruto e Hao. Pai de Keiko.

Shaman tipo Onmyôji.

Kino Asakura

Avó de Yoh e Hao. Mãe de Keiko.

Shaman do tipo Itako.

Mikihisa Asakura

Pai de Naruto e Hao.

Shaman tipo Shugenja.

As Criaças eram Naruto Asakura e Hao Asakura Yin e yang o Bem e o mal.

Mikihisa Ia matat Hao seu filho mais quando ele ia matar ele porque ele era Reencarnação do Mal Alguém o Interrompeu.

Ei que vocês podem me ajudar-Minato Namikaze Dize com um Sorriso nervoso.

Mikihisa Asakura e sua família olhavam Para O quarto ou Minato Namikaze o mais forte Ninja de Konoha ou podemos Dizer Melhor do Amigo de Infância de Mikihisa Surpreso e Feliz.

Mikihisa Que estava com Raiva anteriormente porque um dos seus filhos era Reencarnação do Mal agora só Sorria como nada Tivesse Acontecido e falar como você estava fazendo velho amigo.

Toda família Suar Caiu Exceto Naruto e Hao Um que estava Sorriso Preguiçosamente e outro com olhar Frio.

Minato Sorrir também como nada Tivesse acontecido mais depois sua Cara ficou Serio e diz: Eu sei que e pedir muito mais...

Mikihisa serio pergunta: O que e amigo eu sei que você não veio aqui só para nos visitar e pode falar o que e.

Minato Respira fundo e fala com Determinação Pura: Vocês sabem que Kyuubi esta atacando a cidade estão eu posou, por favor, eu posso selar a kyuubi Yin e yang nos...Seus filhos Naruto e Hao-Minato Termina de falar com folego.

Todos na sala pareciam ficar quietos por alguns momentos.

Mikihisa Refletiu Bastante junto com sua família e diz com uma Voz seria Determinada com fogo nos seus olhos: Pode minato meu amigo tenho confiança junto com minha família aceitamos que você selei As partes da Kyuubi no Naruto e no Demo... na verdade Hao-Mikihisa Quase se descontrolar chamando seu filho de demônio.

Minato Diz: Posso.

Mikihisa responde de volta: Pode pegar e vai logo.

Keiko Entrega seu filhos a minato e fala: cuide deles bem como você seus:

Minato diz: Tá bom eu prometo que cuidarei dos seus filhos e prometo que seus filhos serão tratados como Heróis por que esse e meu Nindo o meu caminho ninja-Terminar com Determinação pura e foi lutar com Contra a Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Mikishisa Suspira e fala: Quando eles voltarem e de uma vez por todas vou matar Hao e acabar com Ciclo de Odio

Todos só esperam...

Tempo passa

**Kyuubi no Kitsune fala: Seus tolos Idiotas Ninguém pode me vencer o todo poderoso O rei dos Demônios o líder dos Bijjus O Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

Corpo massacrados Crianças, homens, mulheres, bebês e ninjas pessoas sem esperança até aquilo...

O quarto Hokage chegou- Um Chunnin diz

Ele vai nos salvar do demônio-**Um **Jounnin dize

Estamos salvos-Um anbu diz

Minato estava encima da De Gamabuda e diz: Vamos Buda

Gamabuta responde: Vamos minato.

Gamabuta grita: Bala de Água.

Gamabuta Solta uma bala de água no Kyuubi no Kitsune;

**Kyuubi defende facilmente com suas Caldas**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune fala Zombando Arrogantemente: Patético Por sua ação tola Contra min seu tolo mortal morra Tsuzurao chimei-tekina honoo(Nove chamas caldas mortal).**

**Kyuubi ataca com suas nove caldas em chamas mortais em Gamabuda.**

**Gamabuda sai do Caminho e diz: Bala de Água.**

**Gamabuda Solta outra bala de Água na Kyuubi .**

**Kyuubi Se protege facilmente no novamente ele ia Humilhar quando der repente percebeu que... Cadê o mortal! Ele dize com raiva.**

**Ele ouve uma voz.**

Rasengan- Alguém. Diz

**Kyuubi olha para trás ver o mortal chamado de Minato namikaze com uma esfera espiral e diz: Você quer combater então toma Kurō kitsune no honoo(Garra Kitsune Chamas).**

**Kyuubi bota as garras pro alto, abre, estende em chamas e colide com rasengan.**

**Ambos os ataques se enfrentam mais Kyuubi consegue ganhar porque ele era mais forte.**

**Minato namikaze caiu e um paque e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.**

**Kyuubi Grita: porra um clone da sombra porra!**

**Kyuubi ouvi novamento.**

**Ka**

**Kyuubi olha por todos lados mais não encontrava.**

**Me**

**Ainda não não consegui encontrar**

**Há**

**Só mais um pouco**

**Me **

**Achou Kyuubi Rugiu: Tolo então quer vamos jogar junto esse jogo também vamos Bijuudama.**

**Kyuubi concentra Chakra na sua boca e Diz:Haaa**

**Ele lança no mortal**

**Há.**

**Minato e Kyuubi lançam os ataques ao mesmo tempo eles colidem ambos tinhão a mesma Potencia e Chocaram.**

**Bum! Bum!**

**Uma grande nuvem de Fumaça pode ser vista.**

**Quando foi mostrada.**

**Uma kyuubi ilesa.**

**E...nada**

**Kyuubi Rugiu com fúria e diz: Porra outro Clone C... F...da P...**

Kyuubi se assustar ouvi uma voz atrás dele: Essa hora De paga seu Crimes Era hora do seu Julgamento eu Digo Você e...Culpado Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho, Cachorro, Rato, Pássaro, Cavalo, Serpente Shiki Fuujin

(_Selo Seifero de Almas_).

Atrás minato apareceu o shinigami com a faca sorriu para Kyuubi que estava com medo.

**Shinigami diz com um sorriso que podia até dividir seu rosto: como prometido você dar sua alma eu Divido a kyuubi e selo nessas crinças **

**Kyuubi diz com raiva,medo e Odio: naão vou ser selado novamente nãooooooooooooooo.**

**Shinigami sorrir Dividiu a alma da Kyuubi e yin e yang ele botou o yin naruto que mudou seu cabelo de castanho para loiro seus olhos viraram azul e Hao ele Botou parte Yang.**

**Então Kyuubi desapareceu.**

**Um selo espiral apareceu e no estomago dos Gêmeos .**

**Shinigami Diz: O destino deste mundo está selado com Herói salvara o mundo do ódio-Shinigami falou olhou para Naruto ele terminou de falar: E mal estar mais perto do que você imagina-Dando um olhar discreta a Hao.**

**Ele some Minato cai no chão diz tristemente não deixando cair os bebês: Eu sinto muito por deixa fardou tão grandes para vocês mais tenho um presente para você.**

**Minato diz Tocando o braço de Naruto Asakura Chibi :** Watashi wa kono ko o fūin suru hitsuyō ga aru no wa, fūin suru watashi no yuiitsu no sōzoku-jin de wa nai(Selar Tudo que eu tenho essa criança o meu único não herdeiro selar)

**Minato selou tudo que tinha na criança Asakura Todas suas Técnicas que aprendeu ou fez da sua família, pertences ou Habilidades de sangues Tudo Fazendo o legado.**

Minato com seu ultimo Esforços usou o telestrasporte.

Minato botou os seus dois dedos na testa e diz cansado: Teletrasporte .

Ele foi transportado para o Hospital.

Passa tempo

Minato apareceu num piscar de olhos no quarto de Hospital Deixado a crinças com sua mãe.

Minato diz seu um Suspira: De certo era hora de comprir o combinado Haaaaaaaaaaa.

Minato Caiu duro no Chão duro sem vida.

Todos na sala sabiam que ele ia morre se sacrificado pela aldeia.

Mikihisa olha para Hao com raiva você morre agora ou nunca.

Mikihina ataca Hao com uma faca mais.

O oni Elemental do fogo queimou sua cara levou Hao com ele.

Depois daquele o mundo ninja e mudar para pior, ou melhor.

A família asakura foi para outro lugar só pra voltar um 13 anos depois.

Até próximo capitulo fim.


End file.
